Especial Smash de dia del amor y la amistad
by electra78
Summary: Se acerca el día del amor y la amistad y nuestros smashers se preparan para la fiesta de la amistad pero después de unos sucesos,deciden hacer algo mas noble y amoroso. Mario-Peach, Link-Zelda,Snake-Samus.


_¿Cómo terminamos atrapados aquí? Nuestra historia comienza en el día que sigue del día trece y que esta antes del día quince del mes de febrero. Y todo sucedió algo así…_

-A ver entonces ¿tu traerás la pizza?

-Si.

-¿Tu los refrescos? ¿Unas cervecitas para los mayores?

-Cuenta con eso.

-¿Tu cooperaras con las paletas y los dulces?

-Que me parta un rayo si se me olvida.

-Tú no te acercas a la comida Kirby, tú te encargas de traer al Dj.

Kirby asintió algo decepcionado.

-¿Oigan que hacen?-pregunto Falco Lombardi a Marth, Luigi, Fox, Sonic y Kirby que se hallaban reunidos en la sala con varios papeles a su alrededor.

-Estamos organizando lo del 14 de febrero -explicó el príncipe.

-Oigan pero eso es solo para los enamorados y los casados ¡No me digan que ustedes...!

-Serás idiota, es el día del amor y la amistad. Haremos una fiesta de la amistad. Porque somos amigos, y un amigo es...

-Bueno ya, entendí que nadie tiene una mariposa que vuele al revés- dijo Falco que se sentó al lado de Kirby

-Si bueno, Master Hand nos alentó a esto y aparte nos dio cooperación para la fiesta. Dice que si no logramos que se divierta, los responsables nos dormiremos en la bañera...

-Pues no tiene nada de malo, solo tendrán que apretarse un poco...

-En la bañera de Wario-término Sonic.

Falco lo miró asustado. Y eso que no fue requerido para tal tarea. Y cuando le preguntaron si quería unirse negó con la cabeza diciendo cosas que no iría a meterse a la misión kamikaze.

-Pero también Master ofreció que si lográbamos que nunca fuera olvidada nos mandaría a un resort en la playa- agrego Fox de pronto.

-¿En serio?-cuestiono Falco ya interesado.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron Marth y Luigi mirándolo sorprendidos.

-Si _en serio_- repitió Fox guiñándole el ojo a Luigi y a Marth queriendo decirles que le siguieran el juego.

-Fox… no estarás coqueteándonos ¿verdad?

-¡Luigi serás…!

-De acuerdo solo porque me hacen falta unas vacaciones- resolvió Falco dando una palmada en sus alas.

-¡Por el resort!- exclamaron Marth, Sonic, Kirby y Luigi emocionados levantando puños.

-Nomas no les doy una porque me dan pena ustedes y su fantasía- murmuro entre dientes Fox.

-Yo ayudare a Kirby con la música- declaro con determinación Falco a lo que Kirby asintió energéticamente. Fox al menos satisfecho de contar con la ayuda del halcón se disponían a seguir preparando todo cuando en eso Samus entro a la sala con el ceño fruncido y detrás de ella un Snake acalorado. A nadie se le olvidaría esa mañana cuando Solid Snake y Samus Aran hicieron oficial su relacion hace un mes en la cena cuando todos se hallaban tranquilos. A partir de entonces Peach aprendió a no servir la sopa hirviendo cuando alguien fuera a dar una noticia.

Y todo iba bien con ellos hasta que…

-Pero Samus ¿Cómo no puedes entender que tenía que hacerlo? ¡Ese trofeo era mi meta!

-Ay que pena, pero podías haber sido un poco caballeroso ¡Mira que tirarme de la plataforma! ¡Y no me salgas con que me confundiste con Donkey Kong, como somos tan idénticos!

-¡Solo de lejos! ¡Como los dos son tan fornidos y bruscos!

-¡¿Cómo que fornida?! ¡¿Me crees poco mujer o que?!

-Pues…

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Con razón nunca me abres ninguna puerta, me regalas puras municiones y jamás me dices que represento para ti! ¡Hacerme perder solo por un trofeo que al rato Wario te va a robar! ¿Es eso más importante para ti?

-Es que…

-¡Tu eres menos romántico que un lagarto David!

Snake la miro horrorizado.

-¡Cuando me dicen David es que están enojados conmigo!- replico.

-Brillante deducción.

Y con esa elegante respuesta, Samus se dio la vuelta pegándole con su coleta a la cara de Snake y salió con dignidad de la sala. Snake solo se quedo parado un momento sin saber que hacer, por un momento parecía que iba a seguirla y avanzo pero luego solo negó con la cabeza, apretó el puño y se marcho dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Si decoramos de colores en lugar de rosa?- dijo Fox como si nada hubiera pasado- Es que siento que se vera muy de niña.

-¡Oye!- reclamo Kirby algo ofendido.

-No te preocupes Kirby, hay héroes de color rosa que son muy varoniles- le animo Sonic.

-Exacto, como la Pantera Rosa, este…. Kirby es otro y Homero Simpson- decía Luigi.

-Él es de color amarillo daltónico- espeto Fox sin embargo Kirby ya se dio por satisfecho.- Sigamos…en el jardín podría ser un buen lugar.

De pronto se volvieron a escuchar pasos provenientes del jardín junto con unos aleteos. Al mismo tiempo, se escucharon unas voces que se oía perfectamente hasta la sala.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!

-Ándale.

-¡No quiero!

-¿Para que te haces del rogar? Todo el mundo lo sabe o lo presagia.

-¿Ah, s…si? ¿Qué que...cosa?

-Que te mueres por ella…bueno literalmente pero que mas quisieras que supiera lo que sientes al respecto…

-¿¡ESO!? ¡Creí que estábamos hablando de que conocías mi técnica secreta!

-También…pero hoy el día del amor ¿Por qué no te le declaras? ¡Yo te ayudo!

-Uy si Pit es algo que yo quisiera que hicieras, que lo grites por todas partes y que cada ser te oiga dijo la voz con sarcasmo- Pero nadie mas me importaría… solo que ella, solamente ella lo escuche– termino con un deje de melancolía.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial, lo hare ahora mismo! ¡ZELDA!

-¿QUE?

-¡LINK ME DIJO QUE GRITARA QUE EL…!

-¡CALLATE ENGENDRO EMPLUMADO!

Por un momento solo se oyeron unos golpeteos al mismo tiempo que el viento comenzó a traer plumas blancas a la sala de la mansión provenientes del exterior.

-Ay miren, Wolf estuvo mordiendo los cojines de nuevo- se quejo Marth tomando una de las plumas que el suponía eran el relleno- Con que siga así lo mandaremos a comprar unos nuevos, ya me canse de andarlos cosiendo.

-Ya se, apenas se me están curando los pinchazos- asintió Sonic sacudiendo sus dedos- ¿Qué les parece si organizamos algún concurso o juego? Ya saben para mantener la diversión.

-Si buena idea como…el de las donas suspendidas y a ver quien se las come primero.

-Ese ya esta muy gastado, mejor que tal uno de tiro al blanco. O unas carreras de costales.

-Oye Luigi- Mario el plomero legendario acababa de entrar a la sala y estaba dirigiéndose a su hermano- ¿Recuerdas que hicimos Peach y yo del día del amor y la amistad el año pasado?

-Este…creo que no hicieron nada, porque Bowser la secuestro por esas fechas- respondió Luigi- ¿No recuerdas que fueron a pasear pero que el aparecio y les arruino todo?

-Ugh, ahora ya se porque ese grandote no para de insinuarme que él fue mas romántico- comprendió Mario con un escalofrió- Pero yo se bien que en realidad Peach estuvo encerrada todo el tiempo, lo confeso uno de su Koopas pero me entristece que esa vez fuera un desastre.

-Si es cierto. Que ibas a llevarla a cenar pero no se pudo.

- Triste la verdad, bueno nos vemos al rato.

-¿Han notado algo raro?- cuestiono Marth cuando Mario se hubo marchado- ¿Algo en este día en especial?

Luigi, Fox, Kirby, Sonic y Falco levantaron la mirada. Ahora que el príncipe lo mencionaba, habia algo que no cuadraba; Trataban de adivinar que era aunque solo conseguían que se les hiciera agua en sus cabezas.

-Vamos es tan obvio- insistió Marth pero como veía que las caras de sus amigos reflejaban que sus cerebros estaban en la función ``Loading´´ decidió revelar su descubrimiento -¿Por qué usan y regalan osos de peluche en este día? ¿Tienen algún significado o son el símbolo del amor? ¿Sabrán los osos algo que nosotros ignoramos?

* * *

-Bueno una vez resuelto y dividido nuestras tareas, procedamos a prepararlo todo para la fiesta de esta tarde- declaro Falco

-¡Sera la mas memorable y alocada que hayamos organizado!

-¡Si!

-¡Y prefiero dormir en una cama de hotel de lujo que en la bañera de Wario!

-¡Si!

Fox decidió dejar las cosas así. Se veían tan felices imaginando sus vacaciones que no les quiso romper la burbuja. De todas se iban a enterar al rato. Kirby de pronto puso una mirada seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Marth notando su repentino cambio de humor.

-Es que se me ocurrió…. ¿se dieron cuenta de que hay problemas?

-No sonó la alarma y no escuchamos ninguno- dijo Fox.

-Es que, dicen por allí que Snake tiene problemas con Samus

-Ah si, me pareció oír un rumor acerca de eso- asintió Falco.

-Además creo que a Link le gusta Zelda.

-Eso no es secreto Kirby, hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta de ello.

-¡Wario!- se oyó de pronto gritar a Snake - ¡¿Te robaste mi trofeo?!

-Y Mario no sabe que hacer este día con Peach- termino Kirby mientras Wario corría para no ser alcanzado por el mercenario

-Puff, esos dos tortolos van a estar bien, siempre se sobreponen a todo, la verdad es que no sabemos a donde quieres llegar- dijo Sonic

-Pues…no deberíamos hacer la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y como porque?- exclamo Fox escandalizado.

-Pues, porque creo que nosotros podríamos hacer una fiesta de amigos cuando queramos .Una fiesta de ese tipo cualquier día de todos los meses del año- explicaba Kirby- Pero solo hay un día especial dedicado a los enamorados y creo que a ellos les haría más falta.

-Creo que se lo que quieres decir Kirby- asintió Marth pensativo- ¿Usar nuestros recursos para ayudarlos?

Kirby asintió.

-A todos ellos no les hace falta porque no tienen problemas, nada que no se pueda arreglar secuestrando a los seres queridos- protesto el Rey Dedede- Así sale cualquier sentimiento.

-¿Y tu a que horas llegaste?- pregunto Sonic.

-Primera, nosotros no pensamos como tu; Segunda, Jigsaw decía que es triste demostramos el amor en situaciones de dolor y tercera claro que tienen problemas- enumero Marth.

-Yo no los veo- dijo el pingüino inflexible.

-Serás, mira: Link quisiera mas que nada que el y Zelda pasearan, escribirle la canción mas bonita del mundo, capturar su historia tan solo un segundo ̽ y estar juntos pero le tiene mas pavor al rechazo de ella que al mas fiero de los enemigos.

``Snake no duda que quiere a Samus oye ya ves como se puso cuando esos albañiles le silbaron a Samus pero el viene de un lugar donde todo debe ser sal y dureza, nunca recibió clases de amor con el maestro Juan Gabriel, no sabe como ser romántico o como hacerle entender a Samus su lado amoroso.´´

-¿Y tu has recibido clases de Juan Gabriel como para decir eso?- cuestiono Falco mirando a Fox con atención.

-Ejem, bueno- musito Fox algo nervioso- Luego te explico- Falco se sorprendió, eso si no se lo esperaba - Y en cuanto a Mario y Peach…ellos…este… ¡Bueno ellos no tienen problemas! Pero como su último San Valentín fue un desastre, deben reponerlo ahora no.

-¡Para allí! ¡No voy a sacrificar una fiesta que ya estaba organizada para hacerle de casamentero!- protesto Sonic imaginándose con un traje de cura.

-Además recuerda que la mano jefe espera la fiesta, si no recuerda a donde no iremos y en donde terminaremos- le recordó Falco con un sudor frio

-Yo digo que es algo noble y amable- opino Luigi.

-Yo digo que se verán geniales en la bañera del gordo- se burlo Dedede marchándose

-Vamos Sonic, Falco recuerden que somos compañeros y nos apoyamos cuando lo necesitamos- les recordó Marth.- Fox no tiene problemas.

-Solo porque creo que no seria tan buen hotel como el que presume Master- respondió Fox con nerviosismo. (A él le constaba que no habia nada que perder)

Sonic y Falco solo bajaban la cabeza mientras musitaban: `` no lo se, no lo se´´ la verdad era que la nueva temporada de peleas iba a estar muy pesada además de abrumadora y el poder hacer una gran fiesta al menos iba a ser un buen recuerdo antes de que a todos les apretaran las tuercas. Por otro lado (el lado de buena voluntad) no les paraba de zumbar diciéndoles que un buen detalle como el que proponían, no les iba a hacer tanto daño…exceptuando la parte de la bañera.

Fox suspiro

-Lo están pensando demasiado- les dijo- Marth ayúdame…

* * *

_En una mazmorra temible._

-¡No, no!- gritaban Falco y Sonic mientras era sujetos de los tobillos por Fox y Marth que usaban unas mascaras de aire. Se encontraban en el cuarto de lavado donde un montón de ropas sucia de hacia dos semanas se apilaban en un rincón- ¡Esta bien, lo haremos, lo haremos! – aullaron desesperados mientras sus cabezas oscilaban cerca de todo ese mugrerío sudado.

* * *

_Saliendo de la cámara de torturas._

-Bien, vamos a volver a organizarnos- dijo Marth dando una palmada- Creo que Kirby, Sonic y Fox debe de encargarse de la decoración y de los detalles. Recuerden las iniciales R.M.C

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Romántico, Memorable y Cursi…bueno no tan cursi pero tan poco tan agrio ¿captan? –los asignados asintieron- Así como flores, una mesa bien adornada y con todo el dolor de mi corazón…encárguense de la comida.

-¡Yupiii!- celebro Kirby encantado.

- Falco, Luigi y yo vamos a atraer a las presas a la trampa…

-¿Vamos a cazarlos? ¡Creí que los juntaríamos!- grito Luigi horrorizado.

-No…mejor usaremos el termino ``jugar a ser Cupido´´ ¿contento¨?- aclaro Falco. Luigi asintió.

-Dicho y hecho- Marth se puso una gorra de cazador, Falco una escopeta y Luigi unas cajitas en forma de corazón- Recuerden las iniciales de D.S (Discretos como Sombras) Vamos por el primero.

* * *

_It´s show time._

Falco se asomo con cuidado y con todo su profesionalismo al pasillo. Al ver que todo estaba despejado, hizo señas para que los otros dos smashers se acercaran. Luigi y Marth al estilo misión imposible fueron avanzando por el pasillo para detenerse justo a la puerta que daba al comedor. Según su fuente confiable y segura (Lucario ¿quién mas era de fiar?) su primer objetivo se hallaba en dicha zona. Marth acerco la mano a sus labios donde comenzó a dictar:

- Falco ¿Nombre del Objetivo? Cambio.

-Solid Snake o David según su fuente mas cercana…ósea su madre.

-¿Descripción Física? Cambio

-¿Des…? Tú ya sabes como es además ¿porque haces como si estuviéramos hablando por walkie talkie si estoy a tu lado?

-Lo siento me emocione, cambio. Bien, con cuidado chicos. Puede que no seamos bien recibidos ¿listo Luigi?

Demostrando valor, Luigi y Marth suspiraron antes de entrar con pasos cautelosos a la estancia con Falco cuidándole las espaldas. Snake solo se hallaba sentado en su lugar con la mirada perdida en la mesa como si esperara encontrar un código oculto en la madera, no noto la presencia de los intrusos hasta que estos estaban encimas de el con sus ojos como platos clavados en su nuca.

-¿Si que se les perdió?- pregunto con brusquedad. Luigi trago saliva, a la señal de Falco se acercó y le entrego la primera cajita en forma de corazón. Snake solo parpadeo ante aquel inesperado suceso.

-Si quieres que te regale algo olvídalo, mi mariposa vuela derecho y firme- respondió con un deje de indignación.

-No es para ti, es para que tu se la des a Samus- aclaro Falco y no retrocedió ante la cara que puso Snake.

-¿Qué pretenden?

-Nada, nos consta que tu y ella tuvieron o mas bien les cuesta entenderse- expuso Marth

-¡¿Quién les mando meter las narices a los asuntos de ella y yo?!- gruño Snake apretando un dedo contra la nariz de Luigi que se puso pálido – Maten su aburrimiento de otra forma no pareciendo viejas comadres metiches…

-Es que a Samus la apreciamos…y a ti también pero no entendemos porque no eres atento con ella…como abrirle la puerta y darle detalles femeninos.-musito Luigi.

-Muy bien, si dándoles respuestas me dejan en paz- refunfuño Snake – Yo tuve una novia mucho antes de venir aquí… ¡bueno no pongan esas caras, ni que estuviera hecho para vestir santos! ̽ El caso es que yo era lo mas caballeroso y atento que podía permitirme. ¿Saben lo que pasaba? Que la dama era peor que orgullosa, todos mis detalles me los rechazaba diciendo que la estaba haciendo sentir una inútil, que mis actos de adelantarme a sus movimientos era una muestra de la denigración femenina y quien sabe que respuestas mas me daba su loco cerebro

-Pero bueno Snake, una cosa era ella y otra es Samus ¿has hablado con ella de eso?- le pregunto Falco en el papel de doctor corazón.

-Samus no merece que la agobie con mis traumas- respondió Snake encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno pero no te has dado cuenta de que ella puede parecer muy fuerte, lo es y que no es ninguna lloroncita aunque no le hará daño que tu le des de vez en cuando esos detalles que la otra tonta no supo apreciar ¿tu la quieres no?

-Rayos sonare como adolescente pero si. Yo la quiero como es, la verdad es que es alguien por lo que le pegaría hasta dejarlos tirados los dientes a medio mundo.

-Traduciré eso como que harías cualquier cosa- continuo Falco- pues vuelve a ser detallista con ella. No es más la otra vieja, es Samus Aran, una de las mujeres más fuertes, valientes, nobles, hermosas, cariñosas, especiales, de espíritu de héroe…

-Con cuidado pajarraco, estamos hablando de mi pareja- advirtió Snake

-¿Y porque le dijiste que parecía Donkey Kong toda fornida?- pregunto Luigi.

-Es que esa es la verdad, cuando tiene puesto su trajesote ese…creí que era un cumplido- dijo Snake rascándose la cabeza.

-Snake vas a necesitar aprender acerca de piropos y cumplidos.- dictamino Marth

-¡¿Qué?! No pretenderán enviarme con Juan Gabriel, me negare de tal cosa

-Snake, si tú quieres que las cosas mejoren con ella, debes estar abierto a todo tipo de posibilidades. Lo acabas de decir, le tirarías los dientes al mundo por ella, no dejes pasara la oportunidad de tener un nuevo borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo Luigi en un arranque de inspiración, le puso la mano en el hombro a Snake y lo miro con dramatismo- Ayúdanos a ayudarte.

Hubo un silencio.

-Ehm…gracias, creo- Snake hizo un gesto afirmativo- Lo intentare…pero no iré a esas clases.

-Descuida, no hará falta, dentro de la caja encontraras unas instrucciones. Nos vemos al rato- se despidió Marth- Y por cierto…¡no vuelvas a tirar a la persona que amas de un plataforma!

* * *

_En la cocina_

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Sonic haciendo brincar a Kirby.- Esto es lo que me pediste.

-Bien, ahora haz el pastel.

-¿Cómo? No, de ninguna manera soy corredor no pastelero- negó Sonic listo para echar a correr, pero Kirby con el ceño fruncido abrio la boca y comenzó a absorber al erizo que estuvo a tres pasos de ser tragado por el héroe de DreamLand- ¡Momento Kirby, lo hare lo hare!

_`` ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy que me dejo sobornar?´´ _pensó preocupado el erizo, Kirby asintió satisfecho mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de chef dejando a Sonic hacerse bolas con su nueva tarea.

* * *

_En el jardín_

Hacer que Snake cooperará para que pudiera ser un poco más romántico con Samus no fue cosa difícil. O al menos Luigi creía eso, porque ahora venía la parte dos del plan algo espinosa: Lograr que Link se le confesara a Zelda.

Por algunos hechos (como que Link se escondía en las macetas cuando le insinuaban a la princesa o fingía que había un monstruo en la puerta) convencerlo de declarar su amor iba a ser una tarea que llevaría al menos dos años, es por eso que decidieron preguntar a los miembros del mundo de Hyrule si conocían algún medio de acercarlos. Pero Sheik no contaba porque pues Sheik no era Sheik sino Zelda, Toon Link era un niño que no podía saber de esas cosas (a esa edad los niños discriminaban a la niñas) por lo que solo quedaba...

-No va a querer- dijo Marth asomando los binoculares donde el, Falco y Luigi estaban escondidos con sombreros de arbusto y con rayas negras pintadas en sus rostros. -Mírenlo, de seguro está batiendo un plan en el cual afectará a su némesis.

Falco se asomo.

-Cálmate paranoico, esta batiendo su jugó.

-¿De aquí a cuando un villano ayuda al héroe?

-Hay que intentarlo-susurro Luigi-Recuerden que logramos algo con Snake, además lo hacemos por el cobarde de nuestro amigo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de cobardes?- le cuestiono Falco.

-Ya, ya bueno tenemos que hacerlo rápido- dijo Marth- ¿Entonces quien vota porque Luigi vaya y le pregunte?

Falco, Marth y aun incluso Luigi (pues la pregunta le tomo desprevenido) alzaron las manos. El fontanero suspiro con resignación.

-Háblale con amabilidad y con prudencia- le recomendó Marth- No seas brusco y trata de que no se ofenda.

Luigi asintió, respiro hondo, salió de los arbustos y se dirigió con paso cauteloso hacia el Rey del Mal, hacia el némesis de Link, hacia el hombre verde, hacia Ganondorf que yacía sentado bajo la sombrilla con su jugo. Luigi a cada paso iba pareciendo un chihuahua acercándose a un toro. En el refugio Falco y Marth estaban atentos por si el villano estaba de malas y enterraba de un golpe al hermano de Mario.

Finalmente, Luigi estuvo lo bastante cerca como para carraspear y volver a carraspear porque el primero no le salió. Ganondorf volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba y le clavo los ojos haciendo que este casi se desmayara. Falco y Marth sin darse cuenta estaban elevando las asentaderas de su lugar de escondite. Luigi por un momento se quedo parado sin saber que decir con el corazón golpeteándole, tomo aire y abrio la boca:

-¡Bishi, bishi! ¡A ver! ¿Quién es el villano consentido eh? ¿Quién es el mas malo bishu, bishu? Ay, ay, ay quien nos va a ayudar ¿eh? ¿Verdad que tu? ¿A ver, quien? ¿Quién? ¿Quién toma su juguito? ¿Quien es buen chico…digo mal chico? ¿Quién, quien? ¡Di: ``yo, yo, yo soy! ¿Verdad que si?

(Por favor estimado lector trate de imaginar las caras que pusieron Marth y Falco)

También se alcanzó a escuchar el costalazo que dieron los compañeros de Luigi en el arbusto. Tras recuperarse Falco y Marth salieron del su escondite y se llevaron a Luigi mientras le dirigían sonrisas nerviosas al Gerudo que solo levanto las cejas e hizo una mueca, los tres se refugiaron en el arbusto que se sacudió por unos momentos antes de que Falco saliera, se alisara las arrugas y se dirigiera hacia el villano.

-No después de eso- dijo únicamente Ganondorf sin volverse con tono que no admitía ruegos por lo que Falco se dio media vuelta como si nada y regresara por donde se vino.

* * *

_Vayamos al laboratorio…es decir la cocina_

_-Yo soy la vieja verde de la colina ̽-_ canto Sonic mientras batía los ingredientes en la licuadora, le agrego unas cuantas cerezas y después unos chiles junto con las semillas de un limón-¡Mira Kirby, ya soy todo un cocinero!

Kirby y Fox intercambiaron una mirada lastimera mientras observaban a Sonic meter cualquier cosa en la licuadora como si todo se volviera comestible con tan solo licuarlo. Ahora el héroe de DreamLand se arrepentía de haber sido el quien metiera a Sonic a la cocina, Fox al ver que el erizo tomaba una lata de sardinas y chocolate batido agarro el blaster de su cinturón

-¡No, Fox, no le dispares!- le rogo Kirby.

-No es para el- declaro solmene Fox- Si eres mi amigo apretaras el gatillo sin vacilar…y me liberaras del dolor.

* * *

_Regresemos al jardín_

-No sé que se asustan, ya tenia bien dicho lo que iba a decir- protesto Luigi acomodándose la gorra.

-Es que no puedo creer lo que hiciste. Solo a ti se te ocurre llegar con un villano y hablarle como si fuera un perro. ¡De milagro no le apachurraste los cachetes!- exclamaba y gesticulaba Falco.

-¿Se hubiera visto mal?- pregunto Luigi.

-Ya ni te hubiéramos vuelto a ver- respondió Marth tratando de calmarse del sobresalto-Bueno, supongo que no nos queda mas remedio que tratar de convencer a Link y a rogar que nos haga caso como a Snake.

-De seguro lo hará- dijo Luigi con determinación y seguridad como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Claro que no ¿recuerdan cuando tratamos de convencerlo de que le devolviera un cojín a Zelda? Se quedo parado en el mismo lugar dos horas en shock. Creí que se habia congelado, y ahora para ir a declarársele menos- expuso Falco.

-Pues…supongo que tendremos que hacerlos a la fuerza- suspiro Marth colocándose la mascara de aire- Creo que el capitán Falcon bajara su cesto de ropa sucia, hay que decirle que nos deje abierto la cámara de tortura.

-Pssstt

Los tres smashers giraron las cabezas para descubrir quien les llamaba. Falco usó la vista de pájaro que todo pájaro tiene y señalo hacia la rama de un árbol.

-Toon Link- aviso.

El pequeño niño héroe (je) se bajo de un salto de la rama, se fijo en que nadie estuviera observando y termino por reunirse con los otros tres.

-¿En que te ayudamos?- pregunto Luigi.

-Al contrario, esa pregunta se las regreso. Ya sé que planean hacer que Link le pida a Zelda ser su novia. El Rey Dedede me lo dijo- aclaro al ver los rostros confundidos de los smashers.

-¡Es pingüino mutado va a arruinarlo todo! ¿Cómo fue que lo dejamos ir como si nada?- exclamo molesto Falco.

-Tranquilo, él es de confianza y me prometió que no le diría a nadie mas de la fiesta del amor que ustedes planean- se callo por unos segundos y finalmente bajo las miradas sospechosas y sonrisas conspiradoras de los mayores admitió- Lo amordacé, lo noquee y lo escondí en el armario de Ike.

-¡Bien pensado mini-Link!- felicito Luigi animado.

-Toon, ¿No sabrás si existe alguna forma de hacer Link deje de hacerse del baño y ya le llegue a Zelda?- pregunto Falco.

El pequeño lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Que le pida a Zelda ser su novia- aclaro Falco.

-¡Ah! La verdad…creo que si, al menos puedo convencerlo de que se encuentren.

-Pues esa va a ser tu misión, toma cuando lo logres convencerlo dale esta cajita que contiene unas instrucciones.

-No les fallare - Toon Link hizo un gesto militar y se fue para hallar al héroe del tiempo

* * *

_Cocina_

-¡No no, debes dejarlo reposar o se va a ser aguado Fox!- lloriqueo Kirby apartando a manotazos al personaje de Star Fox- Creí que mis problemas se acabarían cuando le dijimos a Sonic que fuera a buscar el ave verde con cola negra y plumas azules en la cabeza y que hace didididi.

-Este…- Fox se percato de un aura negra que empezó a rodear a su rosado compañero-que mejor me voy a ocupar de decorar la sala.

-Si por favor- gruño Kirby todo neuras.

* * *

_En las habitaciones._

-Mario ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Luigi tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

Como no recibieron respuesta, el hermano del plomero legendario, giro la perilla y los tres mensajeros del amor entraron a la habitación donde se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Mario Bros yacer tendido en el suelo sin signos de volverse a mover.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mi hermano estaba desesperado y se autosuicido!- lloro Luigi rodeando con sus brazos a su fallecido - ¡Mi hermano se ha ido!

En ese momento Mario abrio los ojos y miro sorprendido a Luigi.

-¡El poder del amor te ha salvado Mario!- grito Luigi aliviado y abrazando al plomero.

Los smashers se conmovieron con esa escena que decidieron no decir nada acerca de los que acababa de decir Luigi.

-No te preocupes Luigi, lo que pasa es que trataba de alcanzar eso de allí arriba- explico Mario señalando el ropero y después al suelo donde una pesada guía telefónica le habia aterrizado en la cabeza dando como resultado su momento de inconsciencia.- Me pareció ver algo sobre el envió de chocolates y flores.

-Ya no sufras Mario tenemos la solución- dijo Marth

-¿En serio ya trajeron mi pedido? ¡Que amables gracias!

-Mucho mejor que tu pedido rancio, mira tu hermano, yo, Falco, Fox, Kirby y Sonic pensamos que no estaría mal organizar una velada para ti, Peach, Snake, Samus, Zelda y Link.

Mario los miro con la boca abierta.

-Pero Snake es un hombre a lo militar ¿Cómo saben que va a querer?

-Ya lo convencimos- respondió Falco dándose importancia.

-Pero Link no se anima a confesarse a Zelda.

-Toon Link esta encargado de ello

* * *

_A ver que tal le va…_

-¡No, no y no!- chillaba Link aferrándose al poste.

-Link tu eres yo de otra dimensión ¡no me hagas ver mal!- le pidió Toon Link jaloneándolo mas.

-Además ¿que no quisieras que tu y ella ya anduvieran?- le cuestiono Pit mientras le picaba los dedos para que se soltara- ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

-Tengo muchas misiones en la vida- dijo de pronto Link- Pero creo que la que mas me importa, la que mas significaría para mi y la que determinaría mi felicidad seria que ella me mirara a los ojos, y asintiera con una sonrisa.

-Eso se oyó bonito – opino Pit- Por eso se lo gritare ¡ZELDA!

-¿QUE?

-LINK DICE QUE SU MISION…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS PIT!- grito Link soltándose para abalanzarse sobre Pit.

* * *

_En las habitaciones de la princesa._

-¿Qué le pasara a Pit que nunca me termina de decir las cosas?- se pregunto a si misma Zelda.

_-_No puedo creer que hagan esto por nosotros-dijo Mario realmente agradecido, conmovido, sorprendido y todo lo que termine en ido.- Gracias de verdad.

-Oye somos amigos, además creemos que esto es muy importante de verdad-Marth le entrego la cajita de corazón- Aquí dentro están las instrucciones. Trata de estar listo para esta noche.

* * *

_Después de que lograr su cometido. Marth, Luigi y Falco fueron a la tienda de flores…solo para descubrir que ¡estaba cerrado! _

_ `` Oigan, pues yo también tengo novia ¿saben?´´ _

… rezaba la nota de la puerta.

-¿Y quien será? ¿Lo gorda del supermercado?- le espeto Falco malhumorado a la puerta.

-Pues supongo que tendremos que aferrarnos al plan R.F.V- declaro Marth.

-¿R.F.V?- cuestiono Luigi.

-Róbale las Flores a tu Vecino.

_Muchas flores arrancadas después._

-¡Vieron como ese monstruo estaba a punto de tragarme y ustedes solo salvaron las flores!- se quejaba Falco mientras entraban a la mansión.

-Era un solo un doberman Falco, tu te has enfrentado a peores cosas- decía Marth bajo el peso de los tulipanes.

-¡Pero alcanzo a arrancarme las plumas de la cola!

-Como si fueran de pavo real, además valió la pena mira cuantas flores recogimos- trato de animarlo Luigi aunque al entrar a la amplia terraza que habia sido seleccionada como lugar de la velada se quedaron boca abierta al ver el montón de rosas apilados en una esquina. Fox con Nana quien al enterarse del plan al ver a Kirby en la cocina, se habia ofrecido para ayudar a decorar la terraza.

-¿De donde sacaron las rosas? Estaba cerrado cuando fuimos a la florería- índico Luigi.

-Bah, solo fuimos a su casa, le pedimos si nos daba las que guardaba en el jardín y ya- explico Fox.

Marth y Luigi notaron como Falco soltaba las flores en el suelo dejando una sola en su ala, se dirigía a un rincón para apoyarse allí, voltear a ver donde tenia las plumas de su cola, luego la flor y empezar a llorar como Quico del Chavo del Ocho.

* * *

Los smashers decidieron cerrar las puertas que daban a la terraza y correr las cortinas para comenzar a decorarla sin que hubiera mirones, tan solo Luigi colgó un letrero que decía:

_``Organizando la fiesta del amor. Prohibido mirar, escurrirse por debajo de la puerta, enviar de metiche a Pit o a Meta Knight, convencer a Ike de derribar la puerta, no ir por la llave, no aventarse desde el techo porque no lo cachamos y no entrar porfis.´´_

-¿Qué crees que quieran hacer?- pregunto Diddy Kong observando desde lejos un buldozer y una grúa entrar a la terraza.

Donkey Kong se encogió de hombros.

-Puro joto puesen- soltó Capitán Falcon con estilo naco campechano al alcanzar a distinguir un mundo de flores y a los smashers hombres antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

En la cocina Kirby estaba tratando de superar su record en cocina. Era las cuatro de la tarde y según esto el jaleo empezaba a las ocho. Tenia cuatro horas mas para hacer si bien no una cena perfecta (porque chicos, la perfección no dura) si que fuera según las iniciales Romántico Memorable y Cursi.

-¡Kirby! – El pequeño casi se tropezaba al oír esa voz- No encontré el ave que decías pero si halle esto.

Sonic señalo a un montón de cositas raras de colores con una hoja colgando de sus locas cabecitas que no dejaban de correar por todas partes.

-Los Pikmin de Olimar ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Kirby extrañado.

-Pensé en que no nos vendrían mal muchas manos y que no revelaran el secreto porque no hablan- explico Sonic orgulloso- Y creo que podrían ser los meseros.

Kirby asintió energéticamente animado con el arranque de inspiración de Sonic.

-¡Bien, ahora seguiré haciendo el pastel!

-Sonic ¿te molestaría ir a buscar otra cosa?

* * *

_El tiempo iba corriendo sin parar y junto con el, el reloj del salón que fue dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas._

_-_Se descompuso otra vez- noto el entrenador Pokemon ajustándolo.

_Gracias entrenador, el reloj solo dio tres vueltas y media._

-¡MEDIA HORA PARA LAS OCHO Y TODO SERENO!- grito Crazy Hand desde los altavoces.

Sonic se dirigió a la terraza y toco cuatro veces la seguida la puerta para que supieran que era uno de los Aliados. Cuando esta se abrio, Fox asomo la cabeza; estaba lleno de tierra, mugre, sudado y con un casco de obrero.

-¿Estamos cuasi ̽ listos? – pregunto el erizo.

-Ya terminamos Sonic.

* * *

-Casi es hora- musito Mario acomodándose la gorra, después se fue acercando sin miedo a la mesita donde Peach y Zelda se hallaban tomando él te- ¿Peach?

-¿Si Mario?- respondió esta poniéndose chapeadita.

-Este…a las ocho ¿querrías acompañarme?

-Si claro, te veo en el pasillo- respondió Peach con una sonrisita ``_Mi querido Mario, sabia que no ibas a olvidarme_´´

-¿A dónde crees que te llevara?- pregunto Zelda interesada.

-Solo voy a esperar a verlo- respondió a lo que las dos se echaron a reír nerviosamente.

-¡ZELDA!

-¡AY, YA NO TE VOY A HACER CASO POLLO GRITON!- grito Zelda volviéndose.

-¡Tst! Pero no me grites que estoy aquí- reclamo Pit sacudiendo la cabeza.- Y no estoy sordo

-Lo siento… ¡oye pero tu gritaste primero!

-Es hay alguien afuera que quiere darte una noticia- explico Pit moviendo con energía las alas.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Ven, tu solo ven!- urgió Pit tomando a la princesa de Hyrule de la mano y llevándola al jardín.

-Recuerda Link, si intentas algo, cuello- amenazo Ike haciendo el gesto de rebanar el gaznate (para un caso como el de Link, fue necesario emplear una mano dura) mientras desaparecía lentamente en los arbustos con Toon Link.

Link estaba que las piernas le temblaban de puro miedo y nerviosismo. Nunca habia estado tan nervioso y aunque una parte le decía que corriera lo mas lejos posible para no hacer el ridículo, la otra le tenia mas miedo a Ike.

-¡Órale aquí te la aviento!- se oyó de repente y Pit lanzo a Zelda hacia Link quien no se esperaba eso, haciendo que la rodeara con los brazo para evitar que se diera una fea caída. Y cuando el héroe se encontró con la mirada de Zelda no supo si se puso pálido como fantasma o rojo como camarón.

-¡Pit!- le grito Link molesto al angel que se alejaba volando.

-¡Link!- exclamo la princesa aun en los brazos del susodicho.

-¡Zelda!-

-¡IKE!- grito un arbusto con emoción.

-¿Y eso?

-No…es nada, un grillo- respondió Link, ayudo a Zelda a recuperar el equilibrio- ¿Esta bien? Ese bobo de Pit.

-No te preocupes- sonrió la princesa- ¿Eres tu el que quería decirme algo?

-Ejem….pues…creo que si…si, si era yo- musito Link, al ver que Zelda le ponía una cara de que esperaba su respuesta se aclaró la garganta.- Este…bueno…Ejem… ¿son nuevas?- pregunto señalando las zapatillas de la joven.

-Si ¿Cómo supiste?- dijo Zelda emocionada

-Ay…este, intuición- rio Link al borde de la crisis- Este…yo….le pedí a este…Pit que este…bueno este lo que pasa es que…sabes…este…este…tu sabes ¿no? Bueno no…este…

-Este es el niño ``este´´- espeto Ike desesperado.

-Yo quiero confesarte…que- Zelda lo miraba inquisitivamente e incluso como si estuviera esperando algo- Que…yo quería confesarte de que yo… ¡vi que fue Pikachu quien se comió los pastelitos que preparaste!

Se escucho un costalazo y un: ¡serás! desde los arbustos.

-Ah- Zelda asintió-Bue…bueno Link gracias por avisarme, te veo luego.

-Si, si luego.- musito Link con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y aquí pudo terminar todo de no ser porque al ver a la princesa se alejaba, Link de pronto sintió que un abismo los alejaba y que el filo de un cuchillo iba a cortar el finísimo hilo que los unía a ambos. Y en su visión Zelda giraba para verlo pero no sonreía sino que su rostro estaba apagado y triste.

-¡Zelda!- grito Link.

Toon Link se encimo de Ike para poder ver mejor. La princesa de Hyrule se volteo para mirarlo con confusión ante aquel arranque. Link suspiro y después hablo:

_Hasta tu bello jardín_

_Llegaran mis versos raudos_

_Si es que ellos tuvieran alas._

_Alas igual que los pájaros._

_Hasta tu feliz hogar_

_Llegarían encendidos_

_Si es que ellos tuvieran alas_

_Alas igual que el espíritu_

_Hasta donde tú te encuentres_

_Volarían de ti en pos._

_Si es que ellos tuvieran alas_

_Alas al igual que el amor._

…que siento por ti- termino el héroe.

-Link- dijo Zelda.

-¿Ese fue el poema que le diste?- pregunto Toon Link a Ike.

-No- respondió este asombrado- El mio era mas profundo: Las rosas son rojas y el cielo es azul. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Link quien ya no tenia mas de que asustarse se acercó a Zelda que lo miraba con profundidad.

-Yo no soy mas que un héroe a tu servicio- continuo Link- Un héroe que desde hace tiempo no sirve a su país…sino a la persona que ama. Para mi tu eres única inigualable, inteligente y la mas bonita de todas. Y de todas mis aventuras, el tesoro que mas valioso fue el regresar y ver tu sonrisa de gratitud.

En los arbustos, Toon Link escuchaba asombrado mientras Ike se estaba sonando los mocos con el extremo de su capa mientras murmuraba: ``quisiera que mi mami viera esto´´

Zelda solo se habia quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y un rubor tiño sus mejillas. Link comenzó a sudar pensando en que acababa de armar un papelón cuando de pronto la joven princesa se abalanzo sobre el. El héroe del tiempo parpadeo sorprendido pero luego la rodeo con los brazos.

_En algún lugar sonó el Zelda Lullaby)_

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Zelda hablo:

- No sabia como definir lo que sentía por ti, ahora ya sé que es.

Link sonrió no con timidez, sino como aliviado contento. Cuando se separaron Link le murmuro algo en voz baja y le entrego un papelito. Zelda asintió radiante y antes de marcharse le dio un piquito en la mejilla del héroe. Oseaseme un beso en la mejilla.

Allí el color de piel de Link paso de a camarón sonrojado a tomate fresco. Toon Link hizo un gesto de asco y Ike pensó que habia sido muy infantil.

_``Bueno algo es algo, ahora a destrabar a Link´´_

* * *

-¡Samus en serio espera!- rogo Snake mientras la heroína de Metroid seguía su camino.

-¡Anda! ve a recuperar tu trofeo de Wario que es tu meta ¿no?

-¡No fue eso lo que quise decir, no lo pensé!

-¿Tu piensas?

-Aunque parezca imposible si, estoy dotado de una capacidad intelectual…

-Bien por ti.

-¡Samus yo te amo!

De pronto Samus se congelo sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Lentamente se giro para mirarlo y si Snake estaba allí detrás suyo con expresión decidida y mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento los dos solamente se dedicaron a verse mutuamente hasta que Snake rompió el silencio:

-Yo…tuve una mala experiencia con alguien mas antes de ti. Nunca te lo habia comentado porque no mereces agobiarte por cosas del pasado. La olvide porque no me dejo nada bueno y yo creí durante mucho tiempo…que era yo quien hacia mal las cosas, puede que lo siga haciendo- Samus estuvo a punto de hablar pero Snake le tomo de la mano incitándole a callar- Pero ahora estas tu y déjame te digo algo. Eres lo mejor que pudo cruzarse en mi camino. Y tal vez no sepa como decir los cumplido pero estoy seguro de que tu eres una de las mujeres más fuertes, valientes, nobles, hermosas, cariñosas, especiales con espíritu de héroe.-

-Snake… ¿es de verdad, en serio me estas diciendo todo eso?- pregunto Samus con la mirada vidriosa.

-Nena, tu eres mi tipo de mujer- dijo Snake tomándole la barbilla- Y mejor no puedo pedir.

-Oh David- soltó Samus conmovida, Snake de pronto puso gesto de alarma- Perdón se me olvido…Snake. Puede que halla sido yo quien exagerara, una cazarecompensas como yo no puede ser tan femenina como esperara.

-Si tu no fueras como eres jamás te habría pedido que saliéramos. Eres la mujer mas marimacha que todos quieren tener…oh, tal vez después de todo si necesite ir con Juan Gabriel. El caso es que así me gustas y así te quiero, y discúlpame por ser poco delicado.

Snake le guiño el ojo a lo que Samus rio. Y de pronto los dos se fueron acercando mas para darse un picorete de verdad…en eso Samus saco su látigo y partió un trozo del muro dejando ver a unos cuantos smashers como Mr Game and Watch, Entrenador Pokemon, Olimar, Sonic quien estaba de mirón, Donkey Kong e Ike quien ya habia vuelto a recalibrar a Link.

-¡¿PERO A USTEDES QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PODIAN ESTAR DE ENTROMETIDOS?! ¡VIEJAS COMADRES METICHONAS…!

-Esa es mi Samy- asintió Snake satisfecho al ver a su pareja abalanzarse sobre los personajes. En cuanto la persecución se acabó se dirigió hacia ella- Ahora ven, quiero que veas lo que los inútiles de nuestros compañeros han preparado…

* * *

_Y la hora de la verdad llego._

Marth y Fox se encontraban al lado de las puertas de la terraza vestidos impecablemente tras haberse desecho de sus ropajes de albañiles. Nana llego corriendo de algún pasillo.

-¡Allí vienen!

En efecto, la primera pareja Samus y Snake aparecieron por el corredor .Samus miro sorprendida a Marth y a Fox que parecían guardaespaldas con sus trajes de pingüino pero no le dio tiempo de hacer un comentario ingenioso porque cuando Fox se disponía a abrir la puerta, Snake lo aparto de un empujón que lo mando fuera del pasillo y le abrio la puerta a Samus. La terraza como habrán podido imaginar estaba iluminada por focos que no cegaban tanto, rosas y las flores del vecino por todos lados y tres mesas redondas mas llenas de flores. Cuando la pareja se dirigía a su lugar, Snake sintió que pisaba un Pikmin pero no comento nada mientras tomaban asiento.

La segunda pareja fuero Mario Bross y la princesa Peach quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a los Pikmin con moños en sus cabezas, en el momento que pasaban, Bowser que se dirigía hacia donde creía ser la fiesta, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Mario y a Peach entrar juntos y mas cuando Peach se inclino a darle un besito en la mejilla a Mario. Este solo se acomodó mejor el sombrero y entro con ella a la terraza.

La tercera pareja Link y Zelda ayudaron a Fox a que los condujera a su mesa. Si de por si Zelda ya habia querido al héroe ahora lo demostraba tomándolo de la mano mientras que Link se sentía soñado Los dos personajes no paraban de mirarse con ojitos de borregos enamorados.

El resto de los habitantes se fueron acercando con la intención de alocarse en la fiesta pero allí solo encontraron a tres parejas muy hipnotizadas que no paraban de hablar de tomarse de las manos etc. Solamente se hicieron a un lado cunado Kirby y la comisión de Pikmin entraron con el carrito de la comida.

-¿Y mi pastel?- pregunto Sonic

-Kirby tuvo que volar a una pastelería- explico Falco- El tuyo era una masa infectada.

Paso al menos otro s minutos antes de que Luigi vestido cono director de orquesta alzara la batuta y los Pikmin con sus flautas, mandolina y panderos comenzaran a tocar.

Primero Link saco a Zelda a la pista improvisada, después Mario se retiro y ayudo a Peach a salir de su asiento para unirse y al final Samus jalo a un inexperto Snake que solamente le seguía la corriente.

-¡Que gran trabajo!- suspiro Marth satisfecho viendo florecer el amor.

-Bien hecho equipo- felicito Falco

-Si, pero no pensaron en nosotros- espeto Wolf gruñendo- El resto de nosotros va tener que conformarse con recibir restos y sebos.

Los otros personajes igual comenzaron a protestar y a elevar la voz tanto que los Pikmin comenzaron a distraerse. Fue Fox quien se levanto de su lugar, trago saliva se ajusto bien el pantalón y se dirigió a Falco extendiendo la pata. Falco abrio lo ojos de la sorpresa porque aquello significaba que Fox le estaba pidiendo que le concediera esa pieza. Todos se quedaron hechos estatuas al ver tal gesto e incluso algunos exclamaron cuando Falco suspiro, el tomo la pata a Fox y con incomodidad y alejados lo más posible de ellos comenzaron a bailar.

Marth también se quedo pensativo, después le clavo la mirada a Ike (que insinuó eh? xD) quien al principio negó con la cabeza y después se quedo otros segundos meditando.

-Es esto o quedarnos sentadotes- dijo rindiéndose al fin y como Falco y Fox agarrarse apenas de las puntas de los dedos.

Y así lentamente pero con resignación o porque no querían quedarse sin hacer nada, cada quien fue agarrando parejas: El entrenador Pokemon casi volaba mientras Pit no podía evitar elevarse un poco, Pikachu le estaba dando de toques a Sonic, Jigglypuff no paraba de girar alrededor de un imperturbable Lucario, Ness tuvo mas suerte porque fue el primero que se adelanto en sacar a Nana; Lucas, Popo y Toon Link se conformaron con dar vueltas alrededor; ROB y Mr Game and Watch tenían problemas, Yoshi , Squirttle ,Kirby e Ivysur solo saltaban, Wolf y Meta Knight solo hacían conversación, Wario no paraba de jalonear a Dedede; Donkey Kong tenia bien sujeto al capitán Falcon que no paraba de maldecir sobre jotos; Bowser y Ganondorf solo se volteaban a ver pero después hacían gestos de asco. Olimar y Diddy trataban de seguir el paso y un poco mas a la esquina…

-Tu y yo haremos como que no nos conocemos ¿entendido?- dijo Master Hand mas que incomodo.

-¡Así aumenta la emoción brooo! – exclamo Crazy Hand emocionado haciendo girar a su hermano mano.

_Y fue así como pasamos nuestro día del 14 de febrero, creo que las cosas salieron bien al final. Snake mañana ira a su clases de piropos, Link esta mas que contento con Zelda y Mario y Peach lograron tener un buen San Valentín ``rodeados de amigos´´ según dijeron….literalmente. Creo que no nos fue tan…_

-¡Marth, por el amor de Dios apaga esa lámpara!- grito Kirby.

-¡Estas pisándome la cola!

-Ya no tienes cola Falco, te la arranco un doberman. ¡AY!

-Es para que te calles Fox.

-¡No vendrán los fantasmas, no vendrán los fantasmas!- rezaba Luigi- ¡Hazte mas para allá!

-¡Kirby no acapares todo el lugar!- se quejo Marth

-…no….respiro….me aplastan…

-Aguántate hasta mañana erizo loco. No te preocupes, Luigi si aparecen los fantasmas les daremos a Fox.

-Tu no eres mal bailarín Falco.

-Cierra la boca.

_Ah si, Master Hand dijo que aunque fue un buen detalle, para él no fue divertido tener como pareja a su loco hermano por lo que si. Terminamos en la bañera, afortunadamente no fue la de Wario porque hicimos bien ¿no es así?_

-¡Marth apaga esa luz, mañana terminas de escribir en tu diario!

-Esta bien. Buenas noches Kirby.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Luigi.

-Descansa.

-Buenas noches Fox.

-Hasta mañana

-Buenas noches Falco.

-Hummf

-Buenas noches Sonic.

-…

-¿Sonic?

* * *

Mi especial del dia del amor y la amistad terminado. Si, si lo publico un día después pero era porque no estaba terminado. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y se los traigo aquí dedicado a ustedes. Puede que haya partes cursis pero ni modo asi salio espero que no se aburran por haber estado bien largo y hayan pasado un muy buen rato.

¡Muchas Felicidades!

El poema de Link es de Victo Hugo y se llama Cancion

Adiosito


End file.
